marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool Vol 2 50
| Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Dave Johnson | Writer1_1 = Daniel Way | Penciler1_1 = Carlo Barberi | Inker1_1 = Walden Wong | Colourist1_1 = Dono Sánchez-Almara | Letterer1_1 = VC's Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryArc = Dead (Story Arc) | StoryArc = Dead | StoryTitle1 = Dead: Part One | Synopsis1 = Five months ago, a detective searching through a storage unit finds a baby book; an interlocutor on the phone tells him he to bring it to him. Four days ago, Deadpool bemoans that his clone Evil Deadpool got what he’s always wanted – to die. He resolves to find the person who shot his clone with the dart that negated his healing factor, and make them shoot him with it too. The voice in his head suggests using pawns to achieve his goal. In the present day, he asks his teammates in X-Force to kill the Kingpin, who he says has the mutation-negating serum. Psylocke tries to read his mind to understand his real motivations but finds only chaos there. They agree to help anyway, as long as Deadpol himself stays out of it and doesn’t do anything stupid. Two days ago, he recruits Hydra Bob, first by explaining his situation and then by shooting him. Three days ago, he tries to recruit Daken, but Daken refuses to help, although he says he does hope Wade dies. Deadpool converses with Death and assures her he has a plan to join her soon. In the present, Psylocke confronts him, hoping to discover more information about his true intentions, but he is evasive. Yesterday, Hydra Bob meets with the Kingpin and asks for the serum so that he can kill Deadpool. Kingpin refuses to help and throws him out, but tells Typhoid Mary to find the serum, as he wants it for his own purposes, and tells her to deploy the ninjas of the Hand. At the scene of the Deadpool’s clone’s assassination, Wolverine catches a scent but doesn’t know who it is. Wolverine wants to reconvene tomorrow, which upsets the impatient Deadpool. Wolverine calls Nick Fury for a list of snipers currently active in the area. They will split up to investigate two of them; Deadpool refuses to stay home and teleports away. They find one of the snipers already dead and are confronted by Typhoid Mary and the Hand. Elsewhere, Daken speaks to Tombstone, who was the one trying to kill Deadpool because their last encounter got Tombstine sent to prison. Daken says the assassin failed and he leaves. Tombstone calls his scientist and orders him to prepare more of the serum, which he fabricated using a lock of hair from Deadpool’s baby book. Deadpool says all the pieces are in place now. Hydra Bob says he doesn’t know how to play chess, but Deadpool says he just doesn’t play by the rules. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ninjas * Other Characters: * * Locations: * * * ** Items: * * * * * Phoenix's costume * Vehicles: * | Solicit = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}